fantasy_world_creatorfandomcom-20200215-history
The King of the Dead
The King of the Dead, originally "King of the Mountains", was the King of the Dead Men of the Mountains in Dwimorberg, and before that had been a living Man. His spirit resided along with that of his kin in the Paths of the Dead. Biography In the later years of the Second Age, he and his men also served and worshiped Sauron, until he and his army found Gondor. Isildur was the King of Gondor at that time. The King of the Dead made an oath to fight on Isildur's side when Isildur needed him, but when Isildur needed him most he did not come. Isildur cursed the King of the Dead and his army. As a result, the King of the Dead and his followers could not rest until his oath was fulfilled. In the late Third Age, the king and his army fought with Aragorn and the Grey Company during the War of the Ring, after Aragorn passed through Dwimorberg and summoned them at the Stone of Erech. The Army of the Dead then followed Aragorn to Pelargir, where they defeated the Corsairs of Umbar. By means of the ships, Aragorn led the combined hosts to Minas Tirith, where the dead helped to turn the tide of the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. When the battle was over and Aragorn, as the Heir of Isildur, told the Army of the Dead that the oath was fulfilled, the king broke his spear and threw it aside. Then he bowed to Aragorn, turned away, and, with the rest of his people, "vanished like a mist that is driven back by a sudden wind," never to be seen again.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Five, Chapter IX: "The Last Debate" Portrayal in adaptations The Lord of the Rings film trilogy In ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'', several details are changed from the book. This king first appears to Aragorn as a quick vision when he is looking at the Dimholt road. He later manifests to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli when they are taking the Paths of the Dead. He spars briefly with Aragorn, resisting Aragorn's authority at first but later agreeing to fight. The king and his army attack the Corsairs, preventing them from entering Gondor, after which they accompany Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli to Minas Tirith. To complete the oath he helped defend Minas Tirith when it was under attack by an army of Orcs and Trolls and their leader the Witch-king of Angmar. After the battle the curse was broken by Aragorn, the new King of Gondor. So the King of the Dead and his army were finally able to rest. Video games In the console versions of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King video game (for instance, the PlayStation 2 version), he is the first boss on Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli's path. Other than wielding a large sword, he uses sorcery to create blasts of wind called "Wind of the Mountain", and chants spells to summon his undead army including undead archers and swordsmen. He was voiced by Jairon Monroe. (The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (video game)) Voice dubbing actors Translations around the world References de:König der Toten es:Rey de los Muertos pl:Król Umarłych ru:Король Мёртвых Category:Men Category:Kings Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (film) Characters Category:Minor characters (The Lord of the Rings)